Dragonslayer
(This is the page for the book titled ''Dragonslayer. You may be looking for the scavenger known as The Dragonslayer instead.)'' Dragonslayer is the second book in the Wings of Fire: Legends arc and the first Wings of Fire book to be told from the point of view of scavengers. Amazon's release date for Dragonslayer was originally December 26, 2019, then February 4th, but is now set to be released on March 3rd, 2020.https://www.amazon.com/dp/1338214608/ref=tmm_hrd_swatch_0?_encoding=UTF8&qid=1553315388&sr=1-1 The cover was released on October 23rd, 2019 at 5pm EST on HomeBase, an online playground created by Scholastic. Dragonslayer takes place during the first arc, which was confirmed in a Scholastic Home Base post. Dragonslayer switches between views of Ivy, Wren, and Leaf, who (from left to right) are the scavengers on the cover. Ivy is seen holding a miniature dreamvisitor. The SandWing on the cover has been confirmed to be General Sandstorm in an interview with Tui on November 2nd, 2019.https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/File:03A917CF-D3CD-4EAA-90A2-D1045684D42C.jpeg Read an excerpt here! Dedication For Kari, who would totally ride a dragon (and who saved this book!) Summary This special edition of the #1 New York Times bestselling Wings of Fire series soars back in time to give readers a glimpse of Pyrrhia through new eyes. In the shadow of wings . . . humans fight for survival. '' Ivy doesn't trust the Dragonslayer. He may be her father and the beloved ruler of Valor, but she knows he's hiding more than the treasure from the sand dragon he killed two decades ago. Leaf doesn't trust dragons. They're the reason his favorite sister, Wren, is dead, and now he'll do whatever it takes to slay even one. Wren doesn't trust anyone. She swore off humans after her village tried to sacrifice her to the dragons. She only has one friend, a small, wonderful mountain dragon named Sky, and they don't need anyone else. In a world of dragons, the humans who scramble around underfoot are easy to overlook. But Ivy, Leaf, and Wren will each cross paths with dragons in ways that could shape the destiny of both species. Is a new future possible for all of them . . . one in which humans can look to the skies with hope instead of fear? Quote on the back This was a pretty terrible plan, saving a baby dragon who would probably eat her just as soon as it was big enough. But Wren had a feeling someone had decided to toss aside this baby dragon, exactly the way her parents and her whole stupid village had thrown her away. ''People are awful and untrustworthy and mean, so I'm going to make friends with a dragon instead. "We don't need anybody else, right, little dragon?" Wren said, stroking one of its tiny ears. "If they don't want us, we don't care. We can look after each other, can't we?" Plot Tui revealed in an interview that the first chapter would be told from Wren's perspective, the second chapter would be told from Leaf's perspective, and that the third would be told from Ivy's perspective. The only portions of the book that have been revealed thus far are the prologue, Chapter One, and Chapter Three.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5HPk6gmwYTc Prologue Twenty years ago, Stone and Rose come along with Heath in secret to help him complete his quest to become wealthy and powerful by stealing Queen Oasis's treasure. Stone and Heath wait outside for Rose, who went in another time to get more treasure. Stone talks to Heath about how treasure won't make him powerful, which Heath disagrees with. Rose climbs back out of the palace, along with the treasure, and the trio begins to sneak off. However, before they get very far, Oasis catches up with them. They fight her, and Heath gets hit with a burst of fire from Oasis. Stone eventually kills Oasis and wins the fight by stabbing her with his spear. Heath then cuts off Oasis's tail barb as proof of her death. Stone notices that Rose has gone missing, and Heath tells him he shouldn't worry about it and that they have to get away anyway since more SandWings are coming their way. They take the treasure and the barb back to their village, but Stone continues to worry about Rose. Part One The first part starts off from Wren's point of view. Wren, after having recently turned seven, is unknowingly prepared for sacrifice by the dragonmancers by her parents. She then finds out what they planned to do with her once she is taken through the forest to a river near Talisman. Wren then attacks the dragonmancers, manages to escape and run away from the dragonmancers and her parents, and goes further down the course of the river. She thinks back to what happened during the time before her attempted sacrifice, and back to all of the times, the people in Talisman did her wrong. Eventually, she comes across Sky for the first time, who is tangled in a bush and dying. Wren eventually helps him out of pity and then talks to Sky both to reassure him that he is safe, and to help herself calm down. As they are talking, a rust-colored dragon with yellow eyes and a recent burn on its cheek flies by, and Wren presumes it is hunting. Wren hides herself and Sky from the unknown dragon, which Sky particularly seems to be afraid of. Once the dragon goes away, Wren comes out of hiding with Sky. Wren talks to Sky again and eventually gives him his nickname. They bond, and Wren thinks back to her encounters with humanity, and how she isn't scared since Sky, who is a dragon, is on her side, while everyone else isn't safe from them if they work together. The perspective changes to Leaf's in the next chapter, taking place after the same time. Leaf argues with his parents about if the dragonmancers really are good after Wren's 'death'. His older sister Rowan, is also in the room, and mentions what she heard about the Dragonslayer from her friend Grove. She tells Leaf about what the Dragonslayer did, and Leaf then wants to become a dragonslayer, but his parents are disapproving. The perspective changes to Ivy's in the next chapter, and a flashback is shown of her talking to her mother about her father. Trivia * The dragon on the front cover has been confirmed to be General Sandstorm * The mountain dragon Sky that Wren describes is likely to be Peril's brother Ember, who Kestrel claimed she had killed but could very possibly not have, and that explains why he was found as a dragonet by Wren. * It is also remotely possible that Sky is the dragon hatched from the eighth SkyWing egg on the brightest night, which was briefly mentioned in the prologue ''Escaping Peril ''to be missing and runty; Tui has said the egg would be important later on. Gallery Dragonslayer Front Cover.png|Front Cover AudioBookDragonslayerL.jpg|Audiobook cover Dragonslayer Placeholder.jpg|Placeholder cover DB03718E-F3C5-437A-8A38-496ED3A17586.jpeg Dragonslayer Front Cover.jpg|Edited Dragonslayer Cover Edited Audiobook cover.jpg|Edited Dragonslayer AudioBook Cover dragonslayer_by_trunswicked_dd36f2i-pre.jpg|Dragonslayer art by Trunswicked IMG-20200122-WA0007.jpeg IMG 20200123 124931.jpg|The time frame of the book IMG 20200123 124941.jpg|A photo of the back of the book IMG 20200123 124952.jpg|A photo of the book 1A2F6E6F-8EE8-42A1-835F-E50193BAF7D7.jpeg|Hard cover of Dragonslayer if you took the cover off 4ED3BE1C-AEA5-413B-85DB-EC94CA53DA32.jpeg|Dragonslayer cover 7D701F24-F00C-47D4-9F2F-CEFF71EEC970.jpeg|Scavenger Map 21EE7F5D-A005-4724-AC80-1ADC9F39395B.jpeg|Wingwatcher Guide and Night Dragons 3658DD0A-5162-4325-84E7-617704C9BA61.jpeg|Swamp Dragons and Desert Dragons 65378347-B320-4B95-929D-4E58BA97CCCD.jpeg|Mountain Dragons and Sea Dragons 55F00166-8FF0-4D79-BAE6-E2FDE1ABF30B.jpeg|Rainforest Dragons and Ice Dragons 36699D61-D41F-4E65-B4E2-FC4C13C50CE9.png|Dragonslayer, fixed by SunsetArtist Wingwatcher Dragon Guide.jpg|cover for A Wingwatcher's Guide to Dragons Dragonslayer Map.jpg|Scavenger's map of Pyrrhia Sky and wren wings of fire by peregrinecella ddq99r9-fullview.jpg References Category:Books Category:Upcoming books Category:Wings of Fire Legends